The Secret Circle: Legendary Power
by rOcKeRfOoL
Summary: This is what I would have liked to happen after they killed Black John... It's still in Cassie's point of view...for now...I hope you guys like. New Chapter 08-16-11
1. Chapter 1 Morning Surprise

**You guys this is my first try at one of these things….let me know what you think…I hope you like it…more to come. PG13  
**

The Secret Circle: Legendary Power

It's over. It's over, it's over, it's over, it's over. Cassie thought standing outside of her late grandmother's Victorian home waiting on Adam to arrive. She'd been thinking of Black John- John Blake- Jack Brunswick- her father, whatever you want to call him- a lot since last week. It dismayed Cassie that she'd never gotten to know the man as any of his names, but she quickly pushed any thoughts that led towards carrying for that vile man aside.

How could anyone be that evil, Cassie wondered? I know I've seen evil, but they were only false impressions of evil, like Faye who keeps up her, 'I can hurt the world, because I'm a bitch, but the world can't hurt me' routine, but that was all a mask, a bad habit like Nick's smoking, something she'd practice for a long time. But like Diana said, there is good in Faye and I believe she's right. Faye's soften and she's even trustworthy now. And the old Deb. Deb used to frighten me with her tall goddess frame and unfriendly facial expressions, but now she's probably one of my best friends next to Diana, Laurel and Melanie, and Nick….

No, I can't think of Nick anymore, Cassie thought. I know he told me that it was all right, but I still hate that I hurt him. I knew, before he asked, before I agreed, that Adam was the _only_ one for me. I shouldn't have accepted Nick's dating proposal.

Adam pulled up in his jeep while Cassie quickly tried to remove Nick from her thoughts. When the lightest pressure touched her cheek she flushed and almost as instantly as Nick had appeared he'd vanished. "Good morning." Adam greeted, wrapping his arms around Cassie's waist. She relaxed instantly, melting into his frame. "You seem worried." Adam observed.

Cassie quickly came up with a lie. She didn't want to tell Adam that she was still thinking of _Nick_. "I was thinking about the end."

"The end?" Adam asked skeptically, but very interested. Cassie nodded, her face rubbing against his navy blue-wool- turtle neck. "The end of what, Cassie?"

As Cassie thought of what she was about to say she realized that she wasn't lying and that excited her, even though her mood was still grim. She hated lying to Adam, and even when she did lie to him he seemed to _know_ she was doing it.

"Your graduating soon, most of you are. What happens then? Do you guys leave, does the circle… break-up." Both she and Adam knew what was really coming out of her mouth. Cassie hated thinking of graduation. At night she'd secretly scream at the moon for only giving her Adam now. Why not when _I_ was ten? Or even my freshmen year of high school. I would have loved him then too. Adam pulled away from her just slightly. He'd tried to remove some of the salt water crystals from her cheek, but he knew when she got like this these days there was only one way to make her forget about being sad. He lifted his left hand, sliding it under her chin, and then with the same light pressure he'd used on her cheek, he touched her lips with his own.

This, Adams kisses, made Cassie instantly stop crying. She had to, all coherent thought was lost. She was ambushed by a sweet wave of sheer feeling. It was like being locked in a sugar factory, trapped in, being tempted and helplessly taking the bait. She was dying, but oh so sweetly. It was like our first kiss on the beach; the night he told me he loved me, Cassie thought dizzily. Only this one isn't wrong. Adam is hers, forever.

Cassie was as dizzy as one could get. If he hadn't been holding her she would have fallen. It was intoxicating; the sheer feeling of it, the wild scent of it and still, they were kissing, and kissing, and kissing. Cassie knew she was flushed. She knew she was wildly flushed; she could feel that same heat from that first kiss being made now, but being intensified times one hundred.

She never knew how long they stood that way, locked in an embrace that should have torched the house behind them. She only knew that somehow they both ended up in his jeep gasping for air. Her breath slowing, she turned to gaze at him. She noticed those blue-gray eyes of his shone with an excited silver edge. Cassie was surprised and enjoying the fact that she received that kind of reaction from Adam. She'd never gotten that from anyone, yet again; she'd never kissed anyone but Nick and Adam. And now that she had Adam she didn't plan on kissing anyone ever again, but him, of course.

Cassie stared at Adams breath returned to normal. He took her hand, closing it in his own.

Cassie looked down at their intertwined fingers, and it seemed that she could see the silver card again, wrapping around their two hands, connecting them. It glowed even in the sunlight. This is it, Cassie thought again. I've always belonged in this town, on this street, with him.

Adam let go of her hand for the briefest second to start the car then picked it back up. He hadn't given anything away about where he was taking her. She'd only know that it was going to be amazing, because he'd promised that. As Cassie and Adam drove pass the houses on Crowhaven road Cassie couldn't help but notice Number one, at the end on the street, Diana's yellow Victorian home. Cassie felt a small pain in her gut for the sunshine beauty. And the pain only intensified, because Cassie knew it was her fault, she caused the pain that Dianna was feeling. Adam had been hers and if it weren't for me he would still be hers. Cassie turned sharply away from the house only to encounter Adams sparkling blue-gray gaze, like sun glinting off clear crystal. "Cassie, what is it? Cassie? Do you not want to go? Yeah? Then what is it?"

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to bring up things that would ruin their day, but she already knew she wouldn't be enjoying this day anymore. She'd let herself think of Diana and Nick too much already.

Now, that she'd gotten everything she'd ever wanted; a family, a place she belonged, strong arms to hold her when she felt weak or lost, she found herself unable to enjoy it. She just _knew_ that her best friend was in pain and it was all her fault. "Cassie!"

"It's-its Diana." Cassie whispered.

"What about Diana?" Adam asked, instantly alarmed. "Cassie, is there something going on your not telling me?"

"No, of course not, Adam, it's just-don't you think about her? Don't you think about what we're doing to her? I feel just horrible, but-but-" Adam could only smile at her and that confused Cassie. Why was he laughing? Cassie wondered.

"But you love me and you want to be selfish. You don't want to give me up." She squeezed his hand. He understands, he really understands. "Cassie, even if you were willing to give me up I wouldn't leave you, because I'm not willing to give _you_ up. I know you worry about Diana…and _Nick_ for that matter, but- well I've never told anyone this, of course I didn't, I couldn't, but when I saw you with Nick; when I saw his arms around you, when I saw him hold your hand, when I thought about him kissing you, your lips on his. I nearly lost it. I couldn't do it, Cassie, not anymore. I knew I didn't have any right, I mean I stayed with Diana, but I was in love with you. I _am_ in love with you. I will always love Diana, in away, but it's _you,_ Cassie. It drove me crazy that it was_ Nick_ who got to comfort _you_, and save you, and be there for you when _I_ wanted to be there for you. That day at the beach, that day black John came after you, _I_ felt you, not him. We're _connected_, Cassie. Our souls are meant to be together. _I _want to be with _you_, so even though we have to think of Diana and Nick's feelings we also have to concentrate on _us_. Do you understand?" Cassie nodded helplessly. 'Us' sounded just fine to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Skating Rank

**Let me know what you think…I hope you like it…more to come. PG13**

**The Secret Circle: Legendary Power**

**Chapter 2**

Adam drove over the bridge to the mainland and Cassie was excited. She'd never actually been to the mainland without drama following or waiting for her. She'd been kidnapped by Jordan and Logan, along with Sally and Portia Thanksgiving day and then there was the first time she'd come to the mainland with Chris and Doug, but that turned out to be a bad idea. Chris got attacked by a mutt and then that awful cold dungeon. Cassie was excited this time was going to be different and fun.

She stared out the window enjoying the scenery. Things sure were beautiful with a snow spread. Cassie didn't get any snow in California; she was excited to experience it here.

She watched as Adam made turns down deserted roads and around small lakes. Where is he taking me? Cassie wondered.

Excitement was tilting over inside of Cassie until the car stopped on an empty road. The only thing Cassie saw was trees. Adam turned his most brilliant crooked smile on her and Cassie melted. His eyes seemed to be smoldering Cassie's favorite blue-grey storm. She wanted to kiss him, to be his muse and she wanted her Herne god. Was Halloween truly only two months ago? Is if Adam knew exactly what Cassie was thinking he leaned over and pursed his lips for her. He only met her lips half way letting her lock them. She pulled him to her soft pale lips and knew there was nothing that compared to this. Cassie had never felt lightening before, but she was sure that if lightening hit her it would feel like this. Their lips were like an atmospheric discharge of electricity. She felt bolts of lightning hit them. It was so electric. "Cassie," He called her in away that made her pleasantly nervous. Cassie found herself light headed.

Adam pulled back after the countless moment and stared at her. Cassie noticed the repressing heat in his eyes and it frightened her. She was sure that she'd never gotten _that_ from anyone. She turned away from him with burning warmth racing to her face. She was cherry red.

She admittedly thought back to the way Adam's eyes burned. She wasn't ready for _that_ yet. Cassie hoped that she didn't give him the wrong idea. Of course she wanted to be with him in a more intimate way, but not now. I'm so young. She thought. And I'm not ready. "Cassie?" Adam whispered as if he were worried about pulling her from her silent thoughts. She turned to him and found a small smile on his lips. "We have to walk from here." She nodded and turned to get out of the car.

With the opening of the car door came a gush of fresh air. Cassie found she could think more clearly. But she'd come to the same conclusion. I'm not ready.

Adam waited for Cassie in front of his jeep. He held a hand out to her. For a moment Cassie hesitated, but Adam didn't seem to notice. Taking his hand Cassie released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Adams touch always calmed her and today was no different.

He led her into the unknown woods. He seemed utterly comfortable with his surroundings while Cassie seemed completely jittery.

Even with Adam near the woods begin to frighten her. She felt as if the trees themselves were watching her; studying every movement she made. They made her unpleasantly nervous.

Cassie looked at the enormous brown perennial woody plants and wondered ideally how long most of them have been here. Were these enormous plants breathing when the outsiders slammed thors hammer on all things they considered ungodly.

Cassie thought back to the day she was taken by Logan and Jordan and the others. She thought about what Melanie had said. '"These trees," she said to Portia, "have put up with a lot from your kind. If you try to run you'll end up lost in the middle of them. That's not to mention what the dog might do. If I were you, I wouldn't move a muscle."'

Cassie wondered if the woods really could hurt someone. And then she thought about the earth. She thought about how much power the earth held with its many elements and she knew earth itself _was_ an element. The humanity on this planet is powerful and she realized that trees were apart of that humanity. That's when Cassie knew Melanie was right. These trees could very well let you enter and never let you exit.

Cassie tried in vein to concentrate on Adam leading her, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Cassie squeezed Adams and hers intertwined fingers and noticed Adams finger return the pressure. "Adam-" Cassie was about to complaint, but Adam came to a stop.

"We're here."

"Here?" Cassie said. She watched as Adam pointed to a smooth slab of land about twenty feet in front of them. Cassie watched as the sun glittered off the slab, snow? Cassie thought. Frozen snow, an ice rank?

She turned to Adam only to find him watching her, again. "Skating?" she asked excited. He nodded and watched her as a genuine smile crossed her features. Cassie could tell that he was happy just by seeing her happy. But she frowned. "I don't have any skates."

"Don't worry. I took care of everything yesterday. I brought the skates out so you wouldn't figure anything out. Come on." Adam pulled Cassie towards the beautiful translucent slab and she followed willingly.

After countless attempts to get her on the snow on her own, Adam decided to give her a little push.

"Don't let me fall, Adam Conant." Adam pulled a wobbly Cassie to his frame, holding her up right.

"Never Cassie Blake, I'll never let you fall." And he didn't. When she moved he moved. They were like one. He refused to let her fall, he protected her. "Are you thrilled about school?" he asked to get her mind off of here current nervous thoughts.

"Not really. I have a test tomorrow. And things are still kind of weird at school, people are even more afraid of us then before. I would have thought they would accept us more since we, well you know-"

"Saved their lives?" Adam asked amused.

"Yeah. But we're more of the outsiders these days then they are. And when you leave-"

"Leave?" Adam asked surprised. "I'm not going anywhere, Cassie." Cassie wanted to hope for that, but she didn't dare.

"Adam you have to go to college soon. You'll be leaving."

"That's what you meant earlier, isn't it? When you talked about the end?" No. Cassie thought. I was talking about the end of us. But she didn't dare speak that either.

"Yes," Adam heard the waver in her voice and he pulled her slightly away from his frame to watch her face.

"Cassandra, what's really bothering you?" she looked away from his all too knowing blues and watched the sun throw its shine across the snow. "Cassie?" he begged. "Cassie, please-"

"You have to leave me." Cassie finally admitted. "You have to go off to college without me. You have to leave me behind and what's going to happen then? We've never actually conferred this. Even when we weren't together I never heard you talk about college, but I knew deep down that it was coming. What's going to happen to us?

"Cassie _nothing,_" He reassured firmly. "and I mean _nothing_ is going to happen to us. We're a package deal. Now I know that I haven't talked to you about college, but I have been giving it some thought lately. I don't want to be away from you. I don't want to leave you and I don't think the circle should be split up either. I was going to talk to the others about keeping it close to home. I was thinking we could all go to Salem State. That way we don't have to leave Crowhaven and The circle doesn't have to disperse. What do you think?"

Cassie couldn't speak. In less then a minute Adam had fixed everything. Or so Cassie had thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Back Room meeting

**Chapter 3**

"No, I'm not staying here, Adam." Cassie sighed frustrated. Adam had just enlightened everyone of his college proposal and mostly everyone was on board, everyone but Faye and Nick; Faye, who wants to go off to Florida and Nick who doesn't know what he wants, yet.

The circle was gathered in the cafeteria, back in their, [i]our[/i], Cassie thought correctively, I'm part of this forever, back room. Things were almost like old times at school, Cassie thought. Almost, because they still got the odd stare every now and again and they were even more secluded then before. But none of the outsiders dared sit in the back room anymore. "Faye, be reasonable." Susanne pleaded.

Susanne was currently stuffing a large blue berry muffin down her throat and yet she still managed to get words out of her mouth. Cassie always wondered how Susanne stayed so luscious when she ate so much. She can out eat any of the guys, which she proved on thanksgiving. "The circle needs to stay together and by you being one-third of our leaders you really need to stay."

"But this is college, I can always come home…for a visit of course. There are so many hot guys out there, just think about playing pizza man there, Susanne." Faye looked over Susanne's shoulder and evilly winked at Cassie. Adam, who'd heard about Cassie's little trip to Faye's that night, squeezed her shoulder.

Cassie wasn't used to her new seat beside Adam. She was used to her seat behind Diana, now she's on side of Adam in the front of the club. Her along with Faye and Diana, were in the front of the club, she had her place and it was important.

Cassie who'd been giving all of her frustrated attention to Faye finally allowed herself to look at Nick. Cassie could never deny that Nick was handsome, but he was always so cold. The only time she'd ever seen a warm side to Nick was during the short time they were together. He always had a pair of warm mahogany eyes for her.

Cassie was watching Nick and without her knowing the look became intense. Cassie realized something different about him, she saw something come to his face, something she couldn't explain and what creped her out the most was that realizing this difference frightened her. At that moment Nick turned his eyes and met hers, catching her in the act of watching him.

Cassie wanted to look away because she was embarrassed about being caught, but she couldn't. To her surprise his lips arched slightly in a smug smile, and she found herself smiling back. She always smiles back.

Then she realized Faye was looking at them. Turning away, she spoke quickly to the group. "Adam and Susanne is right Faye. We need to stick together. We don't know what's farther ahead for us. There may come a day when we need the powers and then what? You'll be half way across the states Faye. As a leader you mustn't leave the club."

"In case you've decided to relinquish your position? In that case-"

"No, Adam!" I haven't seceded to give up anything. We all know how you want your two lovers to be the only leaders of the club, but I am a third of this leadership and [i]I[/i] will not be giving anything up."

Cassie turned to Adam now, concerned about his temper. Faye and nick are the only two who's ever brought out the absolute worse in Adam. If he's not getting in a fist fight with Nick, he's thinking about ripping Faye's throat out. Not that I blame him about wanting to hurt Faye. That was low even for her. She knows how uncomfortable that topic is, yet she loves referring to it.

Faye's a bitch, Cassie thought, burning the words into Faye's head. Faye only smiled in response.

After lunch the circle dispersed and made their way to their classes. Adam, who took his boyfriend duties seriously, walked Cassie to class, hand in hand, which earned them a few stares. People still couldn't believe that Adam was with Cassie now. Most of then probably thought he was insane for breaking up with the goddess Diana for the child in comparison, but Adam didn't care. He loves Cassie and he will always love Cassie.

"Cassie?" the familiar voice startled Cassie; she wasn't expecting it to be so close. Willingly she turned around to face the familiar friend.

"What do you want?" Adam asked in a harsh tone. Cassie looked at Adam with her best disapproving face. He didn't see it.

"I want to talk to Cassie, alone." Cassie's head turned back to the familiar voice and nodded of its own free will. Out the corner of her eyes she saw Adam frown…

"Give me one second, Nick." He nodded then turned to walk further up the hall. "Adam, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. His lips were soft, but she could feel the hint of anger in them. Never the less she kissed him back. "I'll see you after your class is over. I love you, Cassie."

"I love you too, Adam." With that he turned and headed in the opposite direction from Nick.

Cassie watched Adam disappear around the corner of the hall then she turned and walked towards Nick. She noticed that Nick caught her and Adams whole moment. She also noticed that in the curves of his lips there was aggravation. "What is it that you want, Nick?" She asked as she stood directly in front of him. He sighed and took her into his arms….


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friends and New Lovers

**Chapter 4**

Cassie was shocked, and a little startled. What was he doing? "Um, Nick?" She felt him laugh silently as he released her.

"A friend, can't give another friend a hug? At least that's what I'm hoping we could be."

Cassie was surprised, she already considered Nick to be her friend, a great friend at that. She couldn't help but recall the night they decided to give being together a try. They'd stayed up late that night and talked about everything. Nick even talked about his parents a little. So his question shocked Cassie and made her a little sullen. He didn't consider them to be friends already?

"Nick, of course we could be friends. I already consider you as such. Is there something you needed?"

"Yes," He said stalling for time. Nick liked Cassie, he told her so. She was different and Nick knew it. "Cassie I was wondering if you'd want to hang out sometime, like outside of the circle, just you and me…."

That instantly got Cassie's full attention. She didn't have a problem with it, but she was sure Adam would have a enormous problem with it. But Adam has nothing to worry about, Cassie thought, he's my soul mate and Nick, well Nick is just my friend.

"Sure. I'd like to hang out with you sometime, Nick. Any time you want, just come over or call, or I could come over, whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Wow, you said yes." He sounded shocked.

"Of course I said yes. You didn't expect me to say yes? Then why did you ask?" This was just like when he asked her out; guys, Cassie thought.

"I figured it was worth a try." He repeated almost the same exact words. He realized it to and let a small smile play at the curves of his lips. "I'll see you at Diana's"

"Yeah, see ya."

Nick walked away, only glancing back once and smirking. Cassie found herself, yet again, smiling at him.

Cassie made her way into her Science class hoping to fade into the background. This was the class that Cassie noticed the staring was the worse in. The guys stared in fear and lust and the girls stared in hatred and fear. It was like she had a sigh on her head that said witch!

Thankfully the class ended before Cassie got too uncomfortable. Adam, the wonderful boyfriend that he is, was waiting right there by her classroom door with the most beautiful grin on his perfect face.

"Hello, beautiful." He greeted smiling down at her.

"Hi," Cassie couldn't help but stare at Adams perfect-ness, his intriguing face held his most beautiful traits; his blue-gray eyes, like the sea at its most mysterious, his high cheekbones and his determined mouth. As always it was proud and independent and humorous and sensitive all at once, as Adam looked at her something sparkled in those blue-gray eyes, something that reminded Cassie of the sun glinting off the waves. I have him forever, Cassie thought excitedly. He's all mine. (A/N)

"So, I was thinking we could cut class for the rest of the day and head over to…you're-"

"My mothers home, sorry." He huffed, but not once did he lose his hopeful demeanor

"That's cool, how about we go to my place and just chill before the meeting at Di's?" I looked around once, thinking of my next three classes and what could be in store for me; staring, nasty comments, and people with fearful expressions.

"Let's go." Cassie knew Adam wasn't planning anything when he asked to go to his house, that wasn't like him. Cassie knew Adam was the kind of person that liked when things progressed slowly so she wasn't expecting anything when they got to his house, just the usual; a movie, some popcorn, a soda and maybe a small make-out session. So she wasn't disappointed when she got just that.

They never got carried away and Cassie never felt pressured to. She trusted Adam with everything, her soul, her heart and her body, but he never asked for anything but the first two. She just knew, though, she _knew_ when the time was right she wouldn't have a problem with trusting him with the third.

"Cassie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. You?" Adam stared at her for a moment noticing the beautiful glint in her eyes before he smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I'm perfect too. Are you ready to go to Diana's? They should be out already."

"Can we just stay here for a little while longer, just for a little while?"

"Sure, we can stay however long you want. We can even skip out on the meeting tonight. Most likely it's going to be about the same thing and I really don't want to hear Faye right now. And only god knows what Nick has to say…Speaking of Nick," He said hesitantly. Adam wasn't one to pry, but he trust Nick as much as he trusted Faye. "What was it that he had to talk to you about earlier?"

Cassie stared at him for a second contemplating telling him the truth, or just flat out lying to him. She knew all too well how Adam felt about Nick, especially since Nick has dated her. Adam dislikes him even more because of that fact alone. She didn't want to disrupt their peaceful afternoon with talk about this, but it wasn't like he was giving her a choice. She looked away and then she began.

"He just wanted to know if we could still be friends, you know, because of me and you."

A moment of tense silence went by, neither one making a move to speak. Cassie felt as if her head would explode with the silent screaming that was going on in her mind, but all bad thoughts were pushed to the side when Adam cleared his throat.

"So, what did you tell him?"

"I…I told him…yeah. I mean I like Nick, Adam. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him and I have gotten to know him and he's-"

Cassie went silent when she felt one of Adams long, vibrant fingers under her chin, pulling her face up so she looked at him directly. Cassie was shocked at what she saw; love, adoration, understanding. Not one hint of anger, or bitterness, or distress.

"Cassie, you sound scared stiff. And I'm guessing it's because of the way I deem him. I'm not upset. I could never be upset with you Cassie, never. I'm not even upset with him. I know what you and he shared was…comfortable, and you two learned to trust each other, and you shared stuff with each other, and to be honest, Nick needed that and so did you. I'm happy that you two can still be friends after, you know….? Just be careful, okay. And if you need to talk to me I'm here."

A burst of air left Cassie's lungs, causing Adam to slightly shake with silent laughter. Cassie was relieved and somewhat sullen. Adam just told her all these amazing things yet he doesn't talk to Diana at all.

"You know," She began as she decided to tell him of that fact. "You can also do the same with Diana. You guy's shared more then me and Nick ever did. You've know each other since you were toddlers, I think you owe it to each other to continue a friendship at the very least."

Adam nodded, his gaze shifting to the wall behind Cassie's head as he thought. Adam would never tell Cassie that he just didn't know how to be anything but Diana's boyfriend-ex, ex-boyfriend. He's never really known Diana as a friend, just his more then friend person. Saying she was his girlfriend now made Adam slightly nauseous. He couldn't see how he could ever truly believe there was love before Cassie. It just wasn't possible.

Sometime later Adam and Cassie made it over to Diana's house. They weren't shock that among Laurel and Melanie they were the only ones on time.

"Guy's" Adam greeted awkwardly. Cassie noticed that was just how he greeted them now. I guess he feels kind of strange since they're Diana's closes friends. He probably thinks they'll treat him different because he's with Cassie now. Cassie will never tell him that they're okay with the change. _They_ understand how fate works. She liked seeing him being so awkward with people he's known all of his life.

"So where are the others?" Cassie asked conversationally.

"Down by the beach waiting on us."

"The meetings at the beach now?" Cassie asked perplexed. No one told _her_ the meeting had been switched.

"Yes," Diana said speaking for the first time since Adam and Cassie entered.

"It was Faye; I have no idea what she's up to. Sorry Cassie."

"It's alright Di. Let's just go get this over with you guys." Cassie couldn't help the flipping feeling in her stomach as she made her way out back to the beach. Something told her to turn and run, while something else told her to keep going. She was being pulled and she didn't know which direction to go, but she knew that this was wrong, that nothing good could come from this, nothing good at all.

**A/N: Cassies description of Adam comes from Page 8 in The Secret Circle: The Initiation and The Captive Part 1 with a few of my very cool word thrown in there. Thank you and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5 Recreation

**Chapter 5**

Cassie and the others slowly and silently made their way down to the beach. Adam reached over, not caring about hurting anyone's feelings, to grab Cassies' hand. He too felt the desire to run, but he wasn't going anywhere without Cassie.

As they continued to walk down the length of the beach Cassie could see the now familiar glow that she now knew as beeswax candles. They were everywhere, literally. They were aliened by size, small to big. About six or so were in a large circle, that Cassie had no doubt she would be in, if over ruled.

"Faye, what's going on?" Cassie asked as she and the others approached the site. They were careful as they walked around the candles to get to the circle in the middle where everyone else set.

"Well, my dearest Cassie, tonight is a night for recreation, hints the recreation circle." Faye retorted, jaded.

"What are you up to, Faye? What specifically are you trying to recreate? And why didn't you tell Diana or me about this? We're supposed to talk about things like this, especially when it involves the entire circle, Faye." Cassie stated standing tall and fearless beside Adam, who kept her hand locked protectively in his.

"That was a good second question there Cassie. So why don't you answer it yourself?"

"What are you talking about Faye?" Cassie asked taken aback. She had no idea what Faye was going on about.

"How have you been sleeping Cassie?" Faye asked sinisterly. Cassie's heart stopped dead in her chest. Faye couldn't know, she would have been told. And if she does know, what is she up to?

"Fine," Cassie retorted, standing her ground. She refuses to let Faye bring her back to the shell of a cowered she used to be. This was the new Cassie, the one that loved and feared not.

"Really," Faye stood, and walked around the circle, the others; Chris and Doug, Deborah and Nick, Sean and Suzan, following her with there eyes suspiciously. But Cassie could feel one pair of eyes on her and she refused to look at them, knowing that if she did, her act of courage would crumble. "But I have a few little friends that tell me you're up all through the night, screaming and chanting. Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell us?"

"You've been spying on me again? You can't do that, Faye." Cassie stated firmly.

"I wasn't, my eyes were. I've noticed how distracted you've been, how fidgety. Something's up with you Cassie, and I think it's about time you tell the rest of us what's been going on."

"Faye, you're full of it." Nick said, jumping from his spot on the ground. "You'd do anything to make Cassie look unworthy of the coven. I thought you were pass all of this stuff, but you're not. I'm out-"

"Don't." Cassie squeaked before she could catch herself. She looked around at her coven members and took and seat, releasing Adams hand, next to Deborah. "Faye's not completely wrong, but I can't help but wonder how she knows about _what_ I've been dreaming."

"That's simple," Faye told her. "I've been dreaming it too."

Cassie looked at Faye, shocked. Cassie has been the only one to have true dreams. If Faye has been having them, then who could be next, and what's happening to them that the dreams decided to start showing up now?

"Cassie?" Adam whispered, as he took his seat next to her. "Why haven't you told me?" Adam asked as he took Cassie's cheek in his palm.

"I didn't know how to explain it Adam. Some nights the dreams would be so awful and long, that they would carry on into the mornings. Some nights they would be short and sweet, but I wouldn't remember them the next day. They're so confusing and frustrating. But it's always with the same people."

"Who are they, the people?"

Cassie took one long look at him then her eyes trailed around the circle where everyone had taken their seat. "Us," She whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean us?" Doug asked. Cassie turned back to Adam, knowing he would be the easiest to talk to then having to face all of them.

"I mean, it's us. I dream of us. Or at least people with our faces. But one thing I'm sure of, they are not from this time, so they are not truly us. Do you guys remember the night on the beach, the night after we defeated Black John?"

"You mean your father?" Faye asked, making Cassie flinch. Adam glared at Faye, but she only rolled her eyes.

"Yes, my f-father." Cassie stammered. "Diana, do you remember what I told you, that you and Faye were going to have to put up with each other for a while?" Diana nodded n conformation and Cassie turned back to Adam. "Well, that was apart of my first set of dreams. There was this girl, Jacinth and her mother, and her sister Kate. Kate has the same hair as Diana, only it's not really gold, it's a paler color like pure light. Her eyes were golden too, like sunshine. She looked like a golden girl. She was saying a harm free spell for protection, in the dream. It was something like; sky and sea keep harm from me, but she said it like a joke, as if she was only testing herself. That's when I realized that my dreams showed me past incarnations of the coven. I realized that Faye and Diana was really one soul split. And there's something else. Just recently I've been dreaming of the rest of us, it has something to do with our links. Oh, before I forget, the silver cord that links Adam and I, also links the whole coven together. We've always been apart of each others past life and present, I'm sure we'll be in the future as well. But now, if Faye isn't lying, it seems our past wants something from our future. And they'll hunt our dreams until we figure it out."

**A/N: I know you guys are pissed at me, but I was honest when I started this story. It's just a side project from my other stories and I'm truly sorry about that, but I will **_**[try]**_** to work on it more and update faster…I'm going to see about working on it once a week…I'll try my best., promise…Well anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter I know it was extremely short, but I'll make up for it soon...  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Our Lone Survivor

**Chapter 6  
**

Cassie hid away from the others as soon as possible, even refusing to see Adam, which hurt her more than she would ever say out loud. She felt it was her job, as a leader, as a part of the circle, as a 'Black'- to figure this out, and to give it all one-hundred percent of her time.

She wouldn't let herself believe that this was another one of her fathers' plans that would eventually bring him back to this earth to destroy the life they'd made better since his demise. She refuses to think that one man, wanted this so badly that, even in death, he wouldn't give up.

Of course, she knew that what he wanted could ultimately destroy the world if it were used against it. And who wouldn't want to hold the world in the palm of their hands? Cassie questioned herself. Men dream about the possibility of it and one man actually came very close to it. And that's when Cassie knew.

"I'm dangerous." She whispered to herself. We all are. She added mentally.

"What do you mean you're dangerous?" Cassie yelped and turned to face the familiar husky voice. She was shocked and a little uncomfortable with him in her bedroom at this time of night.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Cassie asked, walking over to her bed and pulling her robe onto her body.

Cassie didn't notice that Nick did not follow her with his eyes, respecting her enough to give her a moment of privacy.

"I was out, couldn't sleep. I saw your light on and thought it would be okay to come over. What do you mean you're dangerous, Cassie? Where have you been these days? Everyone's been worrying about you. You have Conant losing the little mind he has left. What's up?"

Could she really tell him? Was the first thing Cassie thought.

Cassie knows that Nick would take anything she told him in confidence to his grave, but if it had something to do with the circle, she wouldn't expect him to keep it to himself. So, could she tell him knowing that it would undoubtedly get back to the circle? Apparently Cassie thought so.

"I'm going to tell you something Nick, and I'm not going to make you, or ask you to keep it from the others. I just can't tell them, yet."

"What is it?" Nick asked, concerned. He moved towards her slowly, warning her that he was approaching her, and giving her time to tell him to stay where he was. When she didn't tell him to stop he continued towards her. "Tell me, Cassie." He begged softly as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're name was Nicholas. You we're born in 1674. Eighteen years before-"

"The witch trials." Nick finished for her. "So it's true?" He asked softly. Nick released Cassie for the first time, to take a seat on her bed. "I just thought that you and Faye were going at it again. I didn't really take what you were saying, or what she was saying to heart, but what you just said, Cassie. I know that already."

"How?" Cassie asked bewildered. "No one else seemed to know but Faye and I. and she doesn't even understand what she's been seeing. But me, I know what it might mean, and if I'm right, I'm dangerous, we all are."

"What do you mean we all are?"

"Answer me first Nick. How do you know?"

Nick, who would willingly give Cassie anything she asked, was- for some odd reason- reluctant to give this information to her, but he knew he had to, or they would never figure this out.

"My grandfathers journal. Well…um- his book actually."

"You're grandfather?" Cassie asked suspiciously. Cassie, along with half the coven, thought that all spell books were seen and read since the night of her fathers' demise.

"Look, my fathers spell book, the one you saw, is also Debs dad book. He claimed it when my father was killed. But my spell book, the one no one knows about, is from my grandfather on my mothers' side. She had her own book before her and my dad got together. When they were married they thought one book would suffice for everyday tasks so they used my fathers and boxed my mothers up. It belongs to me now and I don't like people to touch it."

Cassie was flabbergasted, and so was Nick. He'd just thought back over every word he'd spoken and realized he'd never really vocalized information about his parents like that to anyone, not even Deb. But apart of Nick knew not to be surprised. He'd always found himself sharing more with Cassie than with anyone else in the circle. It was something about her eyes that always railed him in.

"Cassie, I don't-" Came Adams voice as he barged into Cassie's room. He came to her, determined to find out why she was avoiding him, but once he saw Nick, sitting on Cassie's bed, while Cassie was indecently dressed, anger overshadowed his thoughts, making his fist twist into hammers of rage. "What are you doing here?" Adam sneered.

Nick stood, squaring his shoulders. "You know, the usual midnight call." Nick said, sarcasm leaking from his voice.

"Guy's?" Cassie called calmly as she stood in between them. "Adam?" she whispered as she felt him take a step forwards. "Nothing is gong on." She promised him. "Nick couldn't sleep, and he saw my light on. He came through the window and we talked; no big deal."

"No big deal? You're half naked in your room with another guy. You've been avoiding me all week, and when I finally get to you you're in your room half naked with another guy." Adam repeated for emphases. "I guess you haven't been avoiding him."

With that Adam swung on his heels and walked out of the room slamming Cassies' door as he went. But Cassie refused to let him go like that. So she ran after him, forgetting Nick behind her.

"Adam!" she yelled as she saw him walk out of the front door. "Adam stop!" but she was too slow and he walked out of the door. Not letting that bother her, Cassie kept running. Once outside, she saw Adam and ran until she was right behind him. "Adam stop!"

He did, and Cassie walked in front of him, only to feel worse. Adam, her strong, beautiful Adam had tears escaping his stormy gray eyes. She'd never seen Adam cry before, it was unlike him, something he never did, but seeing him with tears in his eyes, reminded Cassie that he was after all just a teenage boy. Not the god she'd always build him up to be. After all, gods don't cry.

"Adam I'm so-"

"Why Nick?" He asked sullenly. "Why is it always Nick, Cassie? Why not Doug, or Chris, or Sean? No, it's always Nick. Do you want to be with him or something? Because if that's what you want, if _he's_ who you truly want, then I would…I would step aside, and let you be h-happy with him, Cassie. I would do that for you." He finished softly.

"No!" Cassie shouted. "Why would you ever offer something like that? I don't want anyone but you Adam Conant. _You_ are my soul mate. You told me I could be friends with Nick, _you_ said it was okay. Nick needed a friend tonight, and it turned out that I needed one too. I didn't plan on him coming over, especially not in the middle of the night, but he did. I probably should have told him to go home, but that would have been rude. I don't want him Adam, I want you, I want us. Please, forgive me." Cassie begged.

With a deep breath Adam walked forwards and tucked Cassie in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in her innocent scent. "I'm sorry, I over reacted." Adam apologized. "I just, I lost it. You wouldn't speak to anyone, not even me, and when I walked in there and saw him there, I was angry and jealous that he probably got to know what's been bothering you-while me, your boyfriend, is still in the dark. Why won't you talk to me, Cassie?"

Without thinking twice about it, Cassie began to mutter all she knew. "You're name was Andrew, you were born in 1674, eighteen years before the witch trials. I was your soul… Jacinth John. We were murdered in March 1696. You were twenty-two years old and I was twenty. We left behind one daughter; Robin Christine…She survived."


	7. Chapter 7 Back in the Day

**Chapter 7**

Adam looked sick, Cassie noted as she helped him sit on the closes rock. They'd made their way near the beach and Cassie needed Adam to take a seat before he fell.

"What did you say to me?" Adam asked after almost an hour of silence.

"I said that in our other life, a life where you and I were married and had a beautiful little girl, we were hunted down and murdered, but she survived."

Adam turned to her, his eyes searching hers. He wanted to believe that there was a life outside of this. A past where he and Cassie had each other as much as they had each other now, but he did not want to think about them dying, never. And a kid… he was thrilled about such a visual, but to hear that they were ripped from her life was a blow and he was not prepared for what would come out of Cassie's mouth next.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember any of the dreams you had. How could you remember this one?"

"I used a more powerful crystal this time, an agate crystal. They kept the dreams pleasant enough and I woke up with the memory of what I dreamt. I saw it all Adam. I saw you and I saw the fires. You tried so hard but I couldn't leave you. I couldn't let them take you from me. They burned our house down with us in it. They sealed all the doors from the outside and just burned us alive."

Adam grabbed Cassie's shaking frame and held her close. He tried to block her words out, but he couldn't. He didn't want to picture a town of vigilantes going after the girl at his side. She was everything to him.

"How did the girl make it out?" Adam asked. "Our daughter?"

"You and I hid her in the kitchen floor. There was a passageway there. She ran to her grandfathers house. She ran to _him_."

"He didn't hurt her did he?" Adam asked, his muscles tightening with protection for his past child.

"No, he loved her, surprisingly enough. He took her in and raised her. Taught her about magic and all the world had to offer her."

"How did you see that far? We died."

"I don't know. After we were no longer alive it was like she became the main focus of the dream. I just saw her and sometimes things through her eyes, like her point of view."

To say Adam was shocked would have been an understatement. Cassie was afraid to continue with her next sentence for fear that he would pass out on her. But she braved it, took a chance and soldiered on. "I don't know how the mob found us, but they did and they killed us."

"I understand that, I do. I am still just a little…Cassie, these dreams you've been having, dreams of us living, dying…." Cassie nodded. Only she wasn't just having dreams of their demise and life together.

"I see lots of things, one being my father while he raised our daughter. He was alive even back than Adam. I have an idea, but I need you if I'm going to make it happen."

"Anything." Adam assured her.

"Give me your hand. No, wait. Let's go further down the beach. It'll be better there." Adam nodded, still taking her hand and leading her down to the beach. Cassie clung to him desperately. Maybe if she could get him to see he'd understand.

"Okay," they'd just reached the spot she wanted. The spot where they held most of their circle meetings. "now what?"

"I sort of wish Faye were here to light a few candles." Cassie commented warily, hoping to brighten the mode just a little.

"_We_ can do that. I _know_ you can. Here, give me your hand." She took Adams hand, closed her eyes and thought fire. She could feel Adams powers flowing through her and she knew that he could feel hers too.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes to a fully lit beach. It was beautiful, but Cassie didn't have time to focus on the handsomeness of her surroundings. She had to get this done.

"Okay, take a seat." She instructed Adam. He did and slowly she followed suit. "Give me your hand. Clear your head and open it up to me. That's good. Now watch."

Cassie was impressed that it happened so quickly. As soon as she thought of the memories they bounced into Adams head. She knew he was seeing them too when his hand gave a little jerking motion. He could see their daughter and their home. He could see them….

***TSC:LP***

"_Robin?" Andrew called teasingly as he chased after his daughter. "I'm going to get you!"_

"_Mama!" Robin called as she ran into her mother. Jacinth smiled down at her daughter, scooping her up. "Papa is chasing me." Robin exclaimed, wiggling and giggling in her mothers arms._

"_Is he now? Well, papa isn't going to catch you." Jacinth yelled excitedly over her shoulder as she ran away. Andrew, who'd stopped to admire his two girls, laughed and took off after them._

"_Here I come!" He yelled behind them. He watched as they hid behind the great oak tree by their home. He could hear their laughter but he enjoyed playing with them so her decided to make the game last longer. They were the two most important people in his life and he would gladly ignore that tree forever if he could hear them laugh and smile like that._

"_Robin, Jacinth where are you?" he called out in a sang song voice. Passing up the tree but staying in the same facility._

_He could hear their girlish giggles and couldn't help but chuckle along with them. "I can hear you!" He teased._

_Walking back towards the tree, he stopped. He eased around the huge trunk and jumped out shocking both girls who were facing away from him. Jacinth turned around, her hair flying around her face. He saw this in slow motion and admired every second of it._

"_Grandfather!" Robin called out over her fathers shoulder. Andrew turned and saw his in-law _Jack Brunswick_, Jacinth's father._

"_Well Hello there sweetness." Robins grandfather called over. Hopping out of her mothers arms Robin ran over to her grandfather. Andrew went to Jacinth, wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying softly from left to right as they watched their daughter interact with her grandfather._

_Andrew always felt unusual about his father-in-law, but he always held it to himself not wanting to upset his wife. She was so dear to him, he'd never forgive himself if he hurt her. But unbeknownst to him, Jacinth felt the very same way._

_It started when she was just a little girl, not much older than Robin. She wanted her mother, like all the other girls around the village had theirs. But her father had told her that her mother had died after bringing her into this world. But Jacinth didn't believe him, she never did. It was like she could feel her mother, calling for her, wanting her, needing her. So she'd going searching. She found a ribbon, blue with white trimming. It was very beautiful and she had no idea why her father kept it at underneath his cot._

_Taking it, Jacinth went into her fathers closet and down the trap door that she knew lie there. In it she knew she would find candles and her fathers spell book. She was not disappointed._

_Opening the book and holding her hand over it she searched mental, or by way of her powers for the correct spell. When the pages stopped flickering, jacinth opened her eyes to a spell she glanced at a few times but never paid much attention to. Now, she was entirely focused upon it. It read…._

_**Restituire al Mittente(Return to Sender)**_

_Cast a circle. Once the circle is in place set forth into the middle, take a seat. Place object of the person or thing you seek into your hands. Begin meditating. After you have finished meditating on the visualizations, carefully, and with as much feeling as you can, recite the following affirmation:  
_

_"Come ho__stabilito__questo nastro__alla luce di__queste candele__, la madre __per la quale__io ho__tanto amore__è disegnato__a casa__a me!_

_Non cesso__cercando di trovare__mia madre__fino a quando lei__torna a casa__._

_Invito__tutti gli spiriti__buoni e__tutti i poteri__buoni__che hanno a cuore__tutte le creature__di aiutarmi__nella mia ricerca__!_

_Mia madre__Liberazione__è__portato a casa__attraverso__l'incantesimo__che io chiamo__fuori_

_Brilla__come un faro__che mia madre__si vede__!__**  
**__Come__la mia volontà__, __cosi sia__! __"_

***TSC:LP***

_Needless to say the spell didn't work. She wasn't powerful enough, but she did feel something that day, a connection. She knew that her mother was alive and that her father had lied to her. She never trusted him again after that. And to this day, she keeps a close eye on him, for her daughters sake._

***TSC:LP***

Gasping, Adam and Cassie were both yanked from their passed selves, their arms clenched tightly behind themselves. "Well, look at what we have here." Faye exclaimed, as the circle peeled themselves from behind her. "I guess it's time for all of us to have a little look see. Wouldn't you say Cassie?" Faye sneered.

* * *

**A/N: ****I know you guys miss the story and so do I but...I don't know. I'm just really, _really_ slacking on this one.**

**Anywho, who has seen the CW trailers for the show? Does anyone think Adam could have been hotter, or at least a little more like he's portrayed in the book. They guy they have looks..IDK not right AT ALL!****  
**

**Translation of the spell.**

**("As I set forth this ribbon in the light of these candles, the mother for whom I have so much love is drawn home to me!**

**I do not cease trying to find my mother until she returns home. **

**I call upon all good spirits and all good powers who care about all creatures to aid me in my search!**

**My mother Deliverance is brought home through the spell which I call forth.  
It shines like a beacon that my mother can see!  
As my will, so mote it be!")**


End file.
